five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SpringThing14/SpringThing Weekly - Issue 17 (BIG)
Hello. Welcome back! This SpringThing Weekly is going to have a LOT of info, and an art contest. ;) Stay tuned, and enjoy! ----- 'Apologies for the Slight Delay' Before I say anything, I need to apologize. I am very sorry about the delay. First off, the full update is out now. Check it out with this link: Five Nights at Freddy's: Brother Location Second, I feel bad about myself. I promised to release all of it on the set date-the 18th of January-but instead release one part on the 18th, and the other on the 19th. In other words, the screw up broke the promise. However, it wasn't really anything I did(for the most part). It was the mistake I made with my fingers tapping the back arrows. However, it still was a delay. Overall, I am truly sorry, and hope you can forgive me. Thank you all for not getting to frustrated, you're awesome! :) 'My Plans Right Now' I have some things to do before I begin production on the 4th - and final(for now) - update for Brother Location. Here is a list - in chronological order - of my plans: 1. Make the "cover poster" for The Non-Zomboss's Five Nights at Fluffy's: Remastered 2. Make the three fan-arts for the winner of the art contest 3. Work on and POSSIBLY release the "The Older Brother" CreepyPasta. After that, I will make the 4th update. Then, I will work on something that most of you older users will have an idea of.... ;) 'How do you Think Brother Location is Coming Along so Far?' Take this poll! On a scale of 1-10, how do you rate it so far? 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Who is your favorite animatronic? Dustbone Rockin' Freddy Rockin' Bonnie Vex Ted Rockin' FredBear Rockin' SpringBonnie Imported Chinese Dragon Are you enjoying the game so far? Yes! Sort of. No! Thanks for your awnsers! How FNAF:FC Remastered Might Go So, a while ago, I changed my mind about something. If you recall, I said I would remake the series into 4 or 5 games. However, I have changed my mind. Instead, I will be remaking all 6. The reason is because I feel as if they may all matter to the storyline and series somehow. It feels as if it is food web; if one organism(FNAF:FC Game) is taken out, the entire food web(the series) falls apart. However, the games may not be identical to their old counterparts. Also, to give it the "classic" FNAF:FC feel, I will add new content every two or three days. It also won't have the banner like BL, but will still have a little icon to represent it. As mentioned, I am doing this because it makes me think of when I first started making the games, which are good memories. One last thing, I may change a few designs on the animatronics, but may not change them too much. Why? Well, I don't want to heavily alter the animatronics I have had for over 2 years(FNAF:FC came to mind in November, 2014). Hope you are excited for its release! 'Frycat Remake(s)?' I was curious...do you want me to remake the creepy-pasta, "Frycat"? Do you? Yes! Maybe. No! I feel like I should remaster that along with the game series. 'Brother Location - Art Contest!' When was the last time I did one of these? The rules for this are simple. Draw a picture of a human(I'm looking at you, Blueflame ;) )or animatronic from the Five Nights at Freddy's: Brother Location, and submit it below! 'Rules' * No pornographic/r34 art. * No reusing previously made art. * Put some effort into it(don't be super sloppy) 'Tips for Contest, and Drawing in General' * If drawing normally, take your time. It is okay to look at the drawings I made or other users made for tips. I would recommend drawing your lines carefully, so they don't turn out too uneven. * For some of you who aim to make it look some-what realistic. shading and lighting can improve your artwork. While not required, it can make it look more three-dimensional. * If pixelated, also try to add shading/lighting. It can improve the way it looks. If you want inspiration for that, I recommend checking out Zomboss and Shadowboy's artwork. Winners will Ben announced next Friday, 1/27/17! Good luck! ;) 'Something Is Coming Tommorow or Saturday...a Teaser, Perhaps...' OMG, I BET IT IS 4 FNAF:FC Remastered A super secret project Spring hasn't told anybody about yet Regret it or Not SwukeFish's Korean Grill ----- Thanks for checking out what could be the biggest SpringThing Weekly of all time! Thank you all! Category:Blog posts